


Just Stiles

by evilwriter37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stiles gets a tattoo of the kanji for "self".
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	Just Stiles

“Is this supposed to be a five?” the tattoo artist asked, looking at the design Stiles had given him. “It’s backwards, you know.”

“No, no, it’s the Japanese kanji for self,” Stiles explained.

The tattoo artist just shrugged. “Where do you want it?”

Stiles pointed behind his left ear. “Right here.”

“But then no one will see it.”

“It’s just for me.” Stiles didn’t know if he liked this guy going against everything that he wanted, but he’d heard good things about his tattooing skills. A kanji as simple as this wasn’t that difficult, but he didn’t want anyone to mess up. It had to be perfect. And yes, this tattoo was just for Stiles. Lydia would probably notice it, but that was alright. She could know that he was doing this. He needed it for himself, as a reminder that he  _ was  _ himself. There were times where it was like he forgot, got caught in a dark moment, remembered everything Void had done with his body and his hands. He needed this. He needed to know he was himself. 

The tattoo artist had Stiles lay on his back so he could have good access to the space behind his ear. Stiles was a little nervous. He knew tattoos hurt, but how bad could it be compared to everything else he’d been through?

And it didn’t hurt bad. The problem was staying still, but he’d taken his adderall that day, so he wasn’t as fidgety as usual. When he had to move, he made sure to move his hands and feet and not his head. The tattoo was done rather quickly as it was small. Stiles had paid the man up front, so he just gave him a smile, shook his hand, and left. 

All these years later Stiles still had his Jeep. Roscoe meant a lot to him, and so he’d made sure to get it repaired and keep it in working order. Now, he drove home, and his first order of business would be to look in a mirror.

Lydia wasn’t home from work yet, which was fine. Stiles took a hand mirror and placed it in the right angle to show his tattoo in the big mirror in the bathroom. The kanji was red and inflamed, inked in black, very visible.  _ Self _ . 

Good. For the rest of his life, he’d be himself. Even if he went down a dark path, even if he got lost in memories of what the nogitsune had done… He would still be himself. Just Stiles.


End file.
